The Billionaire's Baby
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Draco meets Harry Black and Harry meets Dray Gotto. Due to his Malfoy name Draco has to hide who he is. After a whirlwind romance he leaves Harry behind and leaves his heart and something else, unintended, with him as well. Mpreg.


**Notes**: This was wrote for the HP Harlequin Fest on LJ. Go check them out for a lot of wonderful fics and art pieces.

**Warnings**: Mpreg,

xXxXxXx

**2006  
**Draco Malfoy stared at the bed he had been pulled from just an hour before by a phone call from home. He sighed and leaned over to kiss the head of the man who was still asleep in the bed. Harry was under a sleeping spell. Draco couldn't run the chance of the Muggle man waking and seeing magic packing Draco's bags. He had spent a wonderful few weeks with Harry. Now that had to end. A crisis had ended Draco's vacation in Mexico. He didn't want to leave but he had to. His duty to his family demanded that he return home to take care of his family.

Harry shifted in his sleep and the sheet dislodged from his waist. Draco could see his ass cheeks. Draco sighed as he remembered the night before. It had been so wonderful. Those memories would have to last Draco for the rest of his life. From this moment on his life would have little pleasure for him. His family's reputation would hinge on him doing the right thing. First, he would have to find a wife.

xXxXxXx

Harry Potter woke up and rolled over. His arm reached and found that the bed was cold, not the kind of cold where the other person just got up, the kind of cold that meant the person was long gone. He sat up quickly and looked around, listening hard. Dray was nowhere in the hotel room. Harry fumbled for his glasses and pulled them onto his face. He looked around and saw that all of Dray's things were gone. Harry looked at the other side of the bed and saw a note there. Harry picked it up.

_Harry, _

_I am sorry that I have to do it this way but some things have come up and I have to leave. You will not be able to find me so please don't try. I have to take my place a__s__ the head of my family. _

_I have loved the time we have spent together here in Mexico but I have to leave. You will forever be in my heart. I leave with you all my heart. Please take care of it. _

_Love Forever,_

_Dray_

Harry closed his eyes and lay back down in bed. He curled around Dray's pillow and cried. He had hoped that he could tell Dray his secrets and take him home to Canada with him. Harry cried until he had nothing left in him. As night closed again, Harry was laying in bed eating the room service he had ordered. He felt a surge in his magic and the room brightened. Harry wondered what was up with that and vowed to ask his uncles when he got home, early.

**2012  
**Draco stood looking down at everyone who was in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. It was his birthday and the party was for him but he didn't really care. He had still not found a woman to marry and his mother was breathing down his back. Every woman that she paraded in front of him was only interested in what Draco could give her, not even remotely interested being with him.

"Draco?" a voice asked as Draco turned to the speaker. Standing there was his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise."

"Everyone is wondering where you are."

"Just trying to think above all the noise." Draco looked around the room. There were many partygoers but there were very few reporters. "Why aren't there many reporters here?"

"Potter Senior is announcing his Heir to the world. Since the death of his wife and child, he has never given any hints who he was going to give his empire over to. He put out the announcement after the paper was out for the day." Blaise walked up beside Draco and leaned against the railing and looking down at the crowd.

"I never heard about it at all." Draco frowned. His company and Potter's were two of the biggest in the Wizarding World. The two families had also been very close for many years. It was strange that Potter would not tell him about the upcoming news. He vowed to owl him tomorrow.

"I am not surprised at all with your mind being on the merger with Principal Potions. That is why your mother planned this. She fears you are not having enough fun."

"I'll have fun again once the merger is done. We close tomorrow and then I will have much more free time. I won't have too many companies I will have to work about stealing my customer base."

"Still, enjoy yourself tonight."

Draco nodded and saluted Blaise with his glass of wine. Blaise wandered back down the steps and back into the mass of people. A black haired young man in the crowd caught his eye and Draco stared. Even after six years he still saw Harry in most black haired young men. His heart clenched when it wasn't him. Draco had never looked for Harry, not in a meaningful way. He didn't want to know how he had done over the years. He still had to fight the urge to go back to him. He hoped that Harry had done well in his life.

The party lasted late into the night but Draco had gone to bed early. He had a nine o'clock in the morning meeting to sign the papers on the merger. Malfoy Corporation owned potion businesses all over the Magical world. It had started off with the Malfoy business of creating potions over three hundred years ago then as other businesses closed their doors, the Malfoys would buy the properties and the client base. It had grown to this, the largest potions company in the world.

"Mister Malfoy?" his secretary asked as Draco was sitting at the head of the table in the meeting room. Draco looked up and saw James Potter enter the room.

"Mister Potter. I am happy to see you." Draco stood up and leaned over the table to shake his hand. Potter smiled. Draco was happy. He wouldn't have to owl the older man after the meeting.

"Your secretary told me that you have a few minutes before the merger. I just wanted to talk to you. I am sure that you heard about me announcing my heir last night."

"Yes, I heard about it but I left way too early this morning to read who you named in the papers." Draco motioned at the chairs and Potter sat down, as did Draco. "Why are you meeting with me?"

"Our partial merger. I was planning on spending several years helping my replacement get used to the way that I do business but my health has taken a turn for the worse. I need to step away from the stress and the earliest time that I can. I still want to go into the side business with you and so does my replacement."

"I am glad to hear that, it is four years down the drain if he didn't."

"I never said it was a he."

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"Grandpa!" a voice screamed and Draco watched as a young girl ran into the room and jumped into Potter's lap. Draco didn't get to see her face but the hair was exactly like his own. The hair was rare outside of the Malfoy bloodline.

"Sorry, she got away," another voice said as the man entered the room. Draco looked up and his heart felt like it jumped out of his chest. It was Harry Black standing there in the room, in a Wizards robe.

"Draco, this is Aurora."

"Hello, Mister Malfoy." Aurora held her hand out and Draco shook it. He was dumbfounded. He looked up at Harry and saw that Harry was not surprised to see him. So that meant Harry didn't know him. That Harry didn't recognize him. That made him mad. His heart started to ache.

"Can your assistant not keep a hold of a four year old child?" Draco asked, his voice snappish. The child in question jumped down from Potter's lap and moved to stand in front of where Draco was sitting. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. Draco stared back. He knew those eyes. Those were Harry's eyes. That face though was his own. That stare was also his.

"Actually she is as strong willed as her father," Harry said moving over and picking the young girl up and she lay against him. She did not take her eyes off of Draco though.

"Draco, this is my son Harry Potter. I am sure that you remember playing with him when you were four." His voice was careful and guarded.

"Harry...Potter?" Draco looked at Harry in shock. It was a shock that the boy that he had loved for so long was also the boy he missed from childhood with a deep ache. That hole in his heart had never filled.

"You can read the story in the _Prophet_ but I had his death faked to save his life. Even after those responsible for my wife's were caught, I still didn't trust that Harry would be safe."

"I see." Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes asking the question he couldn't voice on his own not right then. _Is she mine?_

Harry just stared at Draco not moving. His face never changed and neither did his eyes.

"Why don't we do dinner at my house tonight. Draco you should bring your mother so that she can see Harry again. I am sure that she will enjoy seeing him for the first time in over twenty years." Potter stood up and moved over by his son. Aurora had still not taken her eyes off of him.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. If she can't make it then I am sure she will not mind dining with you at another time." Draco stood up and waved them to the door. All three Potters left the room and Draco shut the door behind them. He sat down in his seat and put his head in his hands. There was only five minutes before Blaise was going to bring in head of Principal Potions.

He was going to be ready for them. He had to close the deal.

xXxXxXx

Draco and his mother Narcissa were standing at the doors to Potter Manor. He was unsure of himself and that was a rarity. Malfoys were never unsure of anything. Narcissa had changed her plans for the evening once she heard that she was invited to Potter Manor for dinner.

"Dear, why are you so antsy?" Narcissa touched his shoulder and he didn't react.

Draco didn't answer his mother. Instead, he just stood there. After another minute the door opened. Draco expected a House Elf to be standing there or even Potter himself but not Aurora. Narcissa gasped at the child. She turned to Draco and looked at him. The questions were on her face.

"Please come in, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Our House Elf, Zook will take your things for you." Aurora stepped back and let them enter the foyer.

"Aren't you just the cutest?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I believe that I am."

"That is a very strange answer."

"My dad says that I get my tact and love of myself from my father."

"Harry doesn't..." Draco stopped when his mother looked at him. She had never been told about what he was doing when she called him back home from Mexico. Draco looked down at Aurora, who was looking back at him with the same face Draco was sure he had made a hundred times when he has just caught someone saying something that they didn't want revealed. It was usually followed by Draco taking their company.

"I see," the child said in a voice that was close to her father's. There was no doubting it. This child was theirs. Draco wanted to know why Harry had never told him about her. "Father and Grandfather are waiting in the sitting room on the second floor. I trust that you can find your way there, Mrs. Malfoy. Even after all this time?" Aurora stepped past them and started to the door to go outside.

"Yes, my dear. Where are you going?"

"I have a pet Thestral that I need to feed for the evening. She is not used to her new place yet."

"How long have you been back?"

"One week." Aurora walked out the door that the Malfoy's had just entered. Draco watched her through the small windows on either side of the door was she went around the side of the manor.

"Come, Draco. I feel that this is a night where time is a valuable thing."

Draco followed his mother through the main part of manor and up an obscure set of stairs. The stairs were old and other than being cleaned looked like they hadn't been touched in many years for updates and repairs. He was about to question his mother when she started to talk.

"This part of the house was the original part of the manor. The magic here is so strong that the Potters have not touched it through the years. This sitting room is the same way. The magic is so strong that only people who are friends of the Potters are allowed up these stairs. Anyone else who comes up will find themselves on the roof with no way down."

"Ancient magic."

"Yes."

They arrived at the top of the stairs and into a large sitting room. Potter was sitting in a chair by the fire while Harry was standing with his back to everyone in a corner of the room.

"Cissa, it is so wonderful to see you." Potter stood up from his chair and moved forward to hug Narcissa, who returned the hug with fervor. Potter moved next to shake Draco's hand. Harry never turned around. "Harry, come join us. Our guests are here."

"Yes, Father." Harry closed the book in his hand as he turned around. He set the book down on a small end table and moved to a chair on the edge of the glow from the fire.

"Why are we meeting here?" Narcissa asked, breaking the small silence.

"Safest room in the house. I am sure that you saw all the damned reporters outside the gates. What we are going to discuss will be not breathed outside this room. I am going to tell what I have heard from my son and then you both will have a chance to talk."

Narcissa and Draco both nodded, slowly. Narcissa was looking at Potter while Draco was looking at Harry.

"I don't know what your son told you of his visit to Mexico but by the timeline of Harry's visit, Draco was there just before his father passed away."

"This is correct."

"Ours sons met while there."

Narcissa looked at Draco in shock but Draco still looked at Harry who was looking at the fire.

"Draco introduced himself as Dray Gotto while Harry introduced himself as Harry Black. Since they were at a Muggle hotel, each I would say, thought the other was Muggle. They spent weeks involved with each other. Harry knew that he would have to leave Draco in Mexico at the end of his vacation. Harry knew his responsibilities. He dreaded when he would have to say goodbye to the young man he knew as Dray. Then one morning, Dray was gone. Harry still had a week left of his vacation but instead decided to leave early." Potter stopped and turned to look at his son. Harry just nodded. "He went home and pushed Dray out of his mind. Weeks went by and everything was normal for him. Then his Magic started to go wild. The simplest spell would be overcharged. A levitation charm would send the item flying. Harry stopped using his magic. He was at Black Manor in Canada and has been since the day that he supposedly died. He was there with Sirius Black and his wife and Remus Lupin, two of my advisers.

"Harry saw healer after healer and there was nothing coming from it. They could find no cause for Harry's wild magic. Finally, Sirius called me to Canada. That was that week where I went away for health reasons about a month before we did our first joint project. When I arrived, the entire foyer of the house was awash in a bright red glow. I was shocked I had seen it before just once. Harry was standing at the foot of the stairs; Sirius and Remus were off to the side. They both looked scared. I smiled at them all and that's all it took for them to calm down. It was a very long and hard seven months from that point. I had to make sure that Harry was safe. I found an old Wizard in Japan that had been on hand for a male birth before. He was brought in to take care of the birth.

"Aurora was born after seven hours of hard labor. Harry raised her as best as he could and looked for a black haired Dray Gotto all over Muggle Europe. Six years of looking and he found nothing. Harry came to England about two weeks ago. He's been setting up Aurora's living area and she joined him a week ago with her pets. Aurora was looking at financial section of the paper when she saw a picture of Draco. She screamed 'Daddy' and pointed. That is when Harry looked at the picture.

"As Aurora grew up her features started to grow into a face that I knew I had seen before but I just figured it was on Lily's side of the family. I never thought to look in old pictures of Harry and Draco when they played as kids."

Narcissa looked at Draco as Potter finished his tale. If it had come from anyone but him, she wouldn't have believed a word that he said. Then there was little Aurora. She was the image of Draco when he had been younger but those eyes were Harry and Lily's.

"How?"

"Old Man Yu was a wealth of knowledge about births from males. It is a trait of old bloodlines. Some families have the male producing the offspring when the female cannot produce offspring. It is an affect of our Magic. He said that Harry and the other father were meant to be. They are soulmates in the strictest sense of the word."

"She is mine then?" Draco asked. Harry looked him in the eye and nodded. "You are rarely this quiet Harry, even when we were kids."

"I find that watching people and keeping quiet is the best way to gauge their reactions."

"What about Aurora?"

"She can talk and see someone's intentions much like you could as a child. As you have seen she also cared little for tact and propriety. She is very smart and cares little for other children. She is happy with her Thestral and Zook for company."

"She seems to be well adjusted to the fact of her birth."

"I have kept nothing from her. I had nothing kept from me as a child; I figured that it would be best for her as well."

"I hate to bring up business at this time but I think that we need to discuss the partial merger. Potter Industries is willing to do a full merger with Malfoy Corporation with name to come."

Narcissa, Potter, and Harry all looked at Draco.

"What kind of merger?"

"In all ways," Harry answered as he stood up. In a few steps, Harry was standing in front of Draco. Draco stood up, he was barely straight when Harry grabbed him and kissed him. When Harry finally pulled back from the kiss, his father and Narcissa were gone. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I couldn't. I wouldn't have been able to go. I would have never left your side. I knew that leaving in the middle of the night like that was the only way. I was sure that you were Muggle and that I could never be with you. The Malfoy family has to marry of equal ranking, nothing else. Father was scared that I would leave the family. After he died, I had to run the company and the family as he would have wanted." Draco tried to step back but Harry wouldn't let him. Instead, Harry put a hand in his. Draco smiled at him with a soft smile.

"Now we can run the family how we want. Potters marry for love or nothing at all. We can make our own family traditions and what not."

"'And what not', now you see why I thought so little of you. I would have known you from your eyes if you hadn't had contacts, I assume, in."

"Yeah, contacts."

"I think that my mother will be spending much more time with your father. He has always hid behind a mask of total grief before. Mother hated to come here and disturb him. Father came over all the time and brought me."

"He had to act that way. There was no other way that people would not assume that I was safe."

"What are we going to do about Aurora?"

"Her magic came to her at a very young age. I have had to train her some though the years." Harry shyly smiled and then ducked his head. "Well some is an understatement. I think for the most part, once she got used to her own wand, she will be able to pass First Year classes."

"Harry, she is five years old!" Draco yelled as he stepped back from Harry.

"Yes, and she blew up my car when she was two years old. If I hadn't been so quick to Apparate us out both of us would have been dead. She was throwing a fit because I wouldn't let her stay at a friend's. Don't judge my choices until you know why they are done. I would never do anything to harm my daughter."

Draco looked at Harry in shock. Their daughter was that powerful. There were few children who could do magic at that age much less such destructive magic. Harry was right to teach her how to use a wand. It gave her magic an out and she would be less likely to use wild magic and uncontrolled magic. "I'm sorry. I am still just in shock. I assume she knows that you are telling me right now?"

"Yes, she knows and that is why she is with Mika."

"Yes, her pet Thestral."

"I went to Hogwarts to see Headmaster Dumbledore about donations to the school over a year ago, under a guise. I want to make sure that Hogwarts has what it needs for Defense classes. The grounds keeper there, Hagrid, he was nursing the foal back to health. I guess a predator killed her mother and father and the rest of the herd shunned her. I had Aurora with me and she fell in love."

"She could see her?" Draco asked his voice a whisper.

"Yes. When she was three she watched my uncle Sirius's wife give birth. We didn't know she was in the room. The baby was three months early and there was no saving him. Aurora watched him die."

"At age three?"

"Yes. She doesn't know that is the only reason she can see the Thestrals. I am saving that for when she is seven."

"This Sirius, was he a good uncle to you?"

"Yes. I had a very good childhood. I knew I had to stay hidden but I still had a lot of fun as a child. I was never deprived of anything. I saw my father usually about a weekend per month. I missed him but I understood."

"What are we going to have to do to protect Aurora?"

"She is going to Hogwarts. She has already stated that. She loved it there. She made two friends that day. She liked Hagrid, of course and then, another person. I can't remember his name but Aurora snuck away from us during the tour. We found her an hour later getting a lesson from a man about proper etiquette in a potions lab. While he acted like a prick to me, he was wonderful with Aurora. Even let her help with some potions and she stayed with him the rest of the afternoon while Dumbledore and I finished up with our meeting. Now she has her own little potions lab and she makes lots of things. Most of them nice tasting drinks."

Draco laughed. A loud knock reverberated through the house.

"That means that someone wants past the wards. Do you want to go with me to answer it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. Harry led them through a different passageway but they arrived in the main hall. A House Elf was at the door.

"Zook let him in, Sir. He takes them to the stables. Mistress wanted to show off her Mika."

"Thank you, Zimma. Let Father and Narcissa know we are heading to the stables as well." Harry nodded at the House Elf and then strode out the door. Draco hesitated and then followed.

"Harry, the man you were talking about. Was his name Severus Snape?"

"I think that was it. Aurora knew it better than I. I met too many people that day. Dumbledore assured me he was a good man, hard, but good."

"He is. I remember him from school."

"That's right you would have gone to Hogwarts."

They were now nearing the barn and they could hear the voices inside.

"You care for him well, Aurora." Draco knew that voice. Harry hadn't heard it in many years. Harry wouldn't remember Severus from when he was young. He wouldn't remember the man that had been his mother's best friend. "I wonder how long it will take your fathers to come down here?"

"I don't know. Daddy should have been here. I am sure he heard the wards and someone would have told them that we came here with Zook. How did you know who my fathers were? All those months ago."

"Your eyes. There was no other who had eyes like that except your grandmother and father. Your facial features all came from Draco though."

"I never told."

"I knew that you wouldn't. How long did it take for your father to figure it out?"

"I saw a picture of the man who you showed me a picture of."

Harry looked at Draco who was staring at the area the voices were coming from.

"She knew," Harry whispered. Draco just nodded. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him with him as they stepped into the two's line of sight.

"Draco, Harry, how are my godsons?"

"Godsons?" Harry asked. He looked at Severus and then back at Draco.

"I knew who you were talking about, Harry. There is only one potions teacher at Hogwarts. While I am sure you were glamoured, I doubt you glamoured Aurora. Severus would have known her from anywhere."

"I figured that once you were announced as Heir, Harry there would want to meet with Draco. The Potter and Malfoy companies have always moved around one another. Once Draco was seen by Harry, I knew that Harry would see who the father of his child was."

"And how did you know that I was alive?"

"Because I was the one who made it seem like you were dead. I also have had to keep an eye on you when you were away from Black Manor. I was there when you were in Mexico and it wasn't much of a stretch when you became pregnant to guess the father. Then there she was in my part of the castle. Sneaking around, trying not to get caught."

"She hasn't stopped about potions since then. She is very excited that Potter Manor has an extensive potions lab and a large child's lab." Harry moved over and picked Aurora up. "Why didn't you tell me about him? He could have been lying."

"Because he had a picture of you, daddy. You and grandma. It was in his robe pocket. Very worn like it had been looked at a lot. I know not to look at the grand gestures but the little to tell someone's intentions. First, he never approached me. He stayed away from me until I let him. Second, he never offered me anything and third, he never cast a spell at me. Not even to check who I was."

"I knew that if I was right and I was sure that I was that doing anything like that would have her screaming. I didn't want to force her to call you."

"How did my father not know who her other father was?" Harry asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"I don't know." Severus reached out and touched Harry's face. Harry smiled at him softly and the worry went out of his face. "I know why Harry didn't see Draco in Aurora or why he didn't know me."

Draco looked over at Severus and then back at Harry. "That never occurred to me."

"A memory charm performed by me it was meant to lessen his connection with you. I am sure you remember the bond you two had, Draco. That was your only issue, Harry. You couldn't leave Draco behind. You cried and tried to run away. Your father didn't want me taking your memories away fully but he wanted me to lessen them. I went ahead and did it for me as well. I knew that I would be following you around some when you got older and I thought it would be good that you didn't recognize me."

"I remember everything of Draco though?"

"The spell was set to stop when you were claimed as the Heir to Potter Industries. The spell on me though, I have to remove it personally."

"Is that why I couldn't remember your name at all?"

"Yes." Severus had a smile on his face as he looked at the small family in the stable.

"It's dinner time, Masters!" Zook yelled from where he was standing at the end of the stables.

"I am sure that we have enough for you, Severus."

"I would be delighted to join you."

xXxXxXx

_Potter Industries Announcing Merger with Malfoy Corporation_

_In a move that his shocking the entire Wizarding World, Harry Potter recent CEO of Potter Industries is announcing a merger with Malfoy Corporation. Draco Malfoy had led Malfoy Corporation for the past six years since the passing of his father. Harry Potter recently returned from the dead announced the merger Tuesday night at the board meeting for his company. Both parties will make a formal announcement tonight at seven at the Malfoy Manor. The paper will be there to ask questions._

Harry smiled at the headline as he lounged in bed. Draco was asleep beside him. Aurora had yet to wake for the day. Since the party for the merger was that night, both Harry and Draco decided to take the day off of going to the offices. Instead they were going to work from home on what they could and just focus on the party.

Harry and Aurora had moved into Malfoy Manor the week before. Harry's father was going to go back and forth between Canada and England so he enjoyed that he didn't have to share his manor.

Draco shifting made Harry set aside the newspaper. He stared down at his husband. They had been married for a week. They had gone back to Mexico and had a giant wedding at the hotel they had stayed at. After that they had a small service at home.

"We have to get up, Draco. The House Elves need to know how you want everything. They won't touch anything without your say so."

"I know. I just don't want to get up. It's nice and warm here."

"I know. Come on."

"DADDY!" Aurora came running in the room and jumped on the bed. Harry laughed and grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. Draco reached out from under the covers and started to tickle her. Her screams brought Zook running into the room. When he saw that it was just them, he quietly stepped out.

"We have to get ready to face the day."

"I know. After tonight we can't go back,announcing our marriage and then the truth about Aurora."

"We can still not do that, Draco."

"We have to. Every day that passes we lose the ability to release it as we want. We want to control the story then we have to put the story out there." Draco looked up to smile at Harry. He had everything he wanted in that room. A husband who loved him for him and a daughter who thought the best thing about her day was being able to play with her ever-growing amount of pets.

Life was wonderful.

_**The End**_


End file.
